Egyptian Requiem
by Ayumi Sohma
Summary: You like tales of the Egyptian past? Then come and read this if you wish...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi is the owner of the original story so all charaters belong to him. Except for my made up character Nefertiri. **

"Pharoah Atemu, I have a message scroll from Pharoah Amenhotep of Lower Egypt." A panting guard said, handing him the golden scroll he was mentioning of.

The Pharoah slowly opened it up, very curious as to why the Pharoah of Lower Egypt would send him a message so suddenly.

_He probably wants to join our two countries together. _Atemu thought typically in his head. Atemu's father who was the last King Of Higher Egypt that died of old age not too long ago and Amenhotep were very close friends and were always thinking of ways to put the two powerful countries together to bring more peace and power into the world, but failed many times miserably.The scroll was finally rolled up to it's full viewing and he started to read,

_Dear Pharoah Atemu of Higher Egypt, I have a preposition to make. As you could've of easily guessed, it's time we try and and join our two countries. I know your father would've wanted this and since it was his dream I was wondering if you were ever willing to achieve it for him. _

_"I knew he was going to say something like that." Atemu thought dully. _And continued to read.

_Well, I have this proposal that I'm sure you would not refuse! If we put both our countries together I will also throw in alittle bonus. I'll give you my daughter's hand in marriage. I'll be arriving to your palace in about two days to discuss this further.. So, do you except my offer? I'm sure you'll find a huge liking to my daughter. She's very mature for her age and takes responsibility like a woman. I hope you remember her from when you were young. _

Atemu pondered about his offer carefully. He could clearly remember a small little girl playing with him all the time when they were young...

FLASHBACK:

A small Atemu and a little girl were playing in which looked like a secluded garden, linking to the Nile River. "Try and catch me Atemu!" the little girl said, giggling like crazy.

"Ha, I could easily catch you!" he said grinning and chased after her, giggling as well. He caught up with her and pinned her down on the soft, lush grass. "Heh, told you I can catch you." he said, still grinning up at her. "Okay, okay, just get off me." she said poutily. He got off her and ran to the bushes. "What are you doing ?" she asked, confusion playing on her cute face. He stepped out the bushes a few seconds later with a beautiful flower in his hand. "Is that for me?" she said curiously. "Of course it's for you." he said and placed the flower gently in her hair. Her face glowered with happiness. " It's a white Lotus." "It's pretty rare to find from outside the palace and the city." He said in a proud tone of voice "Thank you Atemu..." she said and planted a light, sweet, innocent, kiss on his cheek. The girl could see a light blush creeping up his cheeks. Atemu heard her father call out to her. "I think you have to go now..." he said dissapointedly. She had a faint smile on her face. "Promise we'll see each other again someday Atemu?" she asked, a spread of hope plastered on her face. "I promise to the gods." he said and kissed her on the cheek. Now it was her turn to blush. "Ummm... okay... well then... bye for now!" she said waving her hand.

END OF FLASHBACK

Atemu touched his cheek from where she gave him the kiss when they were little. _I finally get to see her again... like I promised. _He sighed lightly and decided to rest now since he was going to see Pharoah Amenhotep and his daughter soon.

_Meanwhile at the Lower Egypt..._

"My dear Nefertiri, we are going to visit Higher Egypt tomorrow in the morning." The Pharoah of Lower Egypt said to the girl he was referring to as, "Nefertiri"

She sighed heavily. "I am very tired from the past few places we've been going to, but I guess I shall accompany you father."

"You cannot refuse this offer anyway dear daughter, you are going to be wed to the Pharoah there." he said smiling at her.

Nefertiri gasped. "To be wed?" "Do I not have a choice?" she said alittle annoyed.

"Is there something wrong with that Nefertitri?" he asked concerned.

"Do you mean by the marriage part, the choice part, or both?" she said flatly.

Her father chuckled. "It "is" a tradition in the family for royalty to marry another of royaly correct?"

"I suppose you're right father..." she said. _I am happy that I'm going to be wed to Atemu, but father could've at least asked me first..._

"Rest up my lovely daughter, for tomorrow, all three of us will discuss further into this." he kissed her on the forehead and left to his chambers to sleep for tomorrow as well.

She collapsed on the bed, for she was tired from the past few countries her and her father had been visiting to. _I finally get to see you again Atemu... my husband to be._ she blushed at her comment before sleep peacefully took her away.

Night had passed and a servant girl came inside Nefertiri's room to wake her up. The servant gently shook her from sleep.

"Wake up Princess Nefertiri, it is time for you to get prepared and see Pharoah Atemu." she said, in a very energetic and happy tone.

Nefertiri slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at the hyper girl. "Thank you for waking me up." "But I've told you plenty of times to just call me Nefertiri." she said.

"Oh no, but I can't just call you Nefertiri, you are of royal blood and I must obey orders." she said with a reassuring smile.

Nefertiri smiled back at her and got up to take a bath. Servants came in with many diffrent types of bath soaps, rubbing oils, and perfumes. Since she is a princess, the servants help her bathe. "What kind of scent would you like to put on?" A woman that looks to be about middle-aged asked her.

"Cammomile would be nice please." Nefertiri replied kindly.

After the bath, they picked her up from out of the tub and and slipped a robe on her. The robe felt ever so soft and silky to her skin, and the smell of the cammomile scent smelled heavenly. She opened her closet filled with many fancy and royalty type dresses and started searching through. She decided to wear something simple, but yet beautiful and elegant. She decided to wear a strapless dress with an X on the chest part of the dress. For jewelry, she added gold bracelets and a golden necklace with rare egyptian stones on it and lastly, added some kohl to her eyes. She stepped out of her chambers and greeted her father at his throne room. He was dressed very fancy, as usual and he took his arm in yours.

"You look stunningly beautiful as always Nefertiri." "Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Yes, we should leave now, we mustn't keep Pharoah Atemu waiting can we?" she said jokingly.

They both arrived to the carriage and her father escorted her inside.

"How long until we arrive there father?" you asked., the carriage starting to move.

"We should get there in about two days."

She sighed in annoyance. "Two days?" _It's best I not complain... _

Her father heard her tone of annoyance and laughed. "Can you not wait two days?" "You must want to see Atemu very badly."

Nefertiri blushed slightly at her father's comment. "Well, I haven't seen him in so long and it's nice to hear that we're going to see him again after all these years."

"Yes, I suppose you're right daughter." "But you also have feelings for him do you not?" "That makes your marriage to him even easier."

Hours had passed and Nefertiri looked outside the carriage. She noticed the clouds started to darken. "Hmmm... it looks like a storm is coming."

"Yes, and it is dark out there as well." We should find a good spot to camp in."

"What about that cave over there behind the cliffs?" she pointed to the cliff with the cave she was talking about and her father made a hand signal to the guards handling the carraige to go to where she was pointing.

"That was a great idea Nefertiri." "Now we should be safe from the rain and the sandstorms."

They arrived inside the cave and took out their food and blanket and set it on the floor of the cave. Nefertiri started to set up the food and her father set up the blankets for them to sleep in.

"You could eat now if you'd like father." "I'm going to bed now."

"Why don't you at least eat something first before you rest Nefertiri."

She grabbed an apple and started munching on it. "This is all I'll be eating okay?"

"As long as you _eat _something I won't complain." he mumbled.

She smiled, knowing that her father cares so deeply fo her. "Father, did you ever thought one day I'd be kidnapped by thieves?"

He choked on a piece of fruit he was eating. You came up to him and patted his back trying to hold back your laugh.

"It's not funny Nefertiri." his face changed to a serious experssion. "Thief Bakura can be anywhere out there."

Nefertiri's happy expression changed into a serious one like her father's. She had heard many stories and rumors of the Great Thief King Bakura. From men, she heard he was a skilled thief with excellent weapon and fighting skills, and from the women dangerous, yet a very hot, sexy man. She couldn't help but daydream and wonder what he looked like. Her father had a confused look on his face, surprised at your sudden change in expression.

"What of you thnking of my dear daughter?" he asked curiously.

She snapped out of her daydreaming thoughts and responded softly to him, "It's nothing... I'm going to sleep now father." "Goodnight." she said and slipped into her blankets.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Good idea." 'It's best we rest up since we have yet one more day until we arrive to Atemu's palace." They both drifted off to sleep, unbeknownst that a band of thieves were heading their way.

"Master, there's a cliff ahead of us." "Shall we camp there tonight until the storm subsides?" a thief said.

"Yes, but we have company." the one referred to as "Master" said in a deep, low voice.

"Company?" "Is there others inside that cliff?"

"What do you think?" "I heard that the Pharoah of Lower Egypt and his daughter are traveling around here." he said with a smirk. They arrived silently, and swiftly into the cave, knocking out the guards that were guarding from outside. The other thieves were warned by their master to stay outside.

They delved further into the cave and found the Pharoah and Princess napping peacefully.

"What do we do boss?" "We have both the Pharoah and the Princess in our hands." "He said excitedly.

"Quiet you fool, you'll wake them up!" his boss hissed. A slight smirk played on his handsome features. "We will hold Amenhotep's daughter for ransom." "With her held as ransom, he will have to beg to give her back and in exchange for her he'll have no choice but to give us all his riches and gold." "Go wait outside you fool." "I have everyting under control."

"Yes, sir."

He walked up to Nefertiri in that swift and silent manner and picked her up bridal style. Nefertiri awoke with a jolt and slowly opened her eyes only to see she was being kidnapped. She was about to scream until he quickly covered her mouth with cloth filled with some alcohol and she fell unconcious. He arrived outside the cave and was greeted by his fellow thieves.

"Nice catch you got there Bakura." a thief said.

"Woah, is that Princess Nefertiri?" She looks more like a Goddess than a Princess right men?" another said and they all cheered and whistled.

"You think I could have some "fun" with her sometime Bakura?" a thief tried to touch her, but Bakura grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on her." he growled dangerously.

The thief backed away from him in fear and got back on his horse. The others were doing the same daring not to cross with Bakura. Hours passed and they finally reached their place...

To Be Continued...


End file.
